One More Night
by KayRich13
Summary: AU. Will Schuester thought his life was simple, easy, everything he ever wanted and deserved. But someone will come along and make him want more, more of something different that is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is an AU wemma fic loosely based on the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5. This is a multi-chapter fic and the M rating is for later use. This chapter is unbetaed , so all mistakes are mine. Please review feedback is loved and needed. **

Five AM came as such a rude awakening to twenty eight year old Will Schuester. He let out a groan and rolled over to shut off the alarm clock next to his bed side. He gently leaned over to kiss the forehead of his beautiful fiancée, who after almost four years of asking had finally accepted his proposal of marriage.

The blonde swatted her arm and shoved him away as his lips had just barley grazed the skin of her forehead. "Get off me.." she mumbled angrily as she rolled away and buried herself under the massive pile of blankets.

Will let out a sigh and got up heading down the hall for the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside the small room, he started the water, stripped himself of his sweat pants before stepping inside and sliding the glass door shut. He stood there for a moment letting his body adjust to the temperature of the water, but, it never seemed to get warm. He washed himself quickly under the chilly spray hoping that this wasn't going to be a sign as to how his first day at his new job was going to go.

He dried off with a towel and quietly made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. He searched their mess of a small closet, which Terri had clearly secretly stuffed with shopping bags, for his best suit and tie.

His new job was at the top raking law firm in all of the great state of Ohio. He had been so excited to get the job at the same law firm that his late father had worked for for almost twenty long years. Deep down inside there was sill that sixteen years old boy inside of him that wanted to make his Dad proud, and show him just the kind of man that he had become, and this was his chance.

Will took a long deep breath and ran a hand over his head to smooth down his thick curls. He then took a look in the mirror before turning on his heal and making his way downstairs. He made his way to the kitchen, in need of a serious coffee boast if he planned on making it through that day.

He opened the cabinet above the coffeemaker, and much to his dismay, there wasn't a single bag of ground up beans within sight.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he groaned in frustration. He looked at his watch; he wouldn't even have time to make a stop at a gas station without being late.

With no being able to afford any more time to be wasted, Will made his way to the door and grabbed his father's briefcase on his way out.

Will finally found a space in the parking lot, after swerving through what seemed like hundreds of cars. As he looked around, he saw that all of the other cars were completely decked out with chrome and white wall tires. He could feel the doubt creeping up in his body already. Maybe this was a mistake. How could he ever possibly fit in with these people?

Before he could let himself panic any further, he pulled himself forcefully away from his negative thoughts. He let his head rest back against the seat and closed his eyes for a moment to try and compose himself.

"Time to make you proud Dad.." he whispered softly.

After a minute or two, Will had grained enough power to emerge from his car. He slowly began to walk across the paved parking lot. His heart was racing as he starred down at his leather shoes that gleamed when in the presence of the sun.

"Schuester!" a man hollered from the far end of the lot.

Will looked up from his trance at the sound of his name being called and spotted the tall man walking towards him. "Steve?" he asked with a grin when he realized who it was.

"Hey, how you been man?" the man dark haired man asked, as he gave Will the typical guy hug and patted him on the back.

"I've been good." He exclaimed to his old college buddy, "What about you?" he asked, "I thought you were in New York."

"I was.." Steve said as they started walking together. "But I got laid off and almost lost my apartment. You would be amazed with what it's like it live there, I mean shit is expensive."

Will nodded intently, not really listening to his words but instead, eyeing the cup of Starbucks coffee that he held in his grip. He made a quick mental note to go on a mission and search for some later when he got inside.

"You still with Terri?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

Will nodded, "Uh, yeah, we actually just got engaged a few months ago." He answered.

Will's friend looked at him curiously, "Just got engaged?"

"Yup.." he comfirmed, "She finally agreed to marry me."

"Just got engaged? Finally agreed to marry you? Dude, you've been together since high school…..what are you doing?"

"Steve.." Will warned.

Steve sighed, and took a sip of his coffee before tossing it in the trash can nearby. "Alright, alright, but you know how I feel about that." He said as they opened the doors and went in.

"Dude, I'm not like you!" Will said napping slightly, "I don't screw every woman I come into contact with.."

His friend smirked, "Why not, it's fun, it's easy, and best of all there's no strings. Besides, when was the last time you got any?"

"Would you shut up?" Will mumbled starting to get irritated.

"That long? Terri's been holding out on you huh?"

"Shut up!" Will growled shooting him the dirtiest of looks.

"Jesus man, relax…I was kidding!" Steve said in defense, holding up both hands in case Will was going to ponce and attack him. "Come on your office is right next to mine…" he added.

"Great.." Will sighed under his breath as he followed him through the building and down the hallway. He was so desperate to find some coffee right about now.

Steve stopped in front of two office doors that were side by side, one was his, and the other was Will's.

"Duty Calls!" he exclaimed as he heard his phone ring and went off to answer it.

Will went into his new office and set his briefcase down taking a breath.

"_Okay…" _ he thought, _"Must find coffee.."_

**Love it, hate it? **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Will Schuster sat in his office sipping on his second cup of Starbucks that morning. He tapped at the keys of his keyboard and started searching for wedding venues. Now unlike most people, Will had been doing the majority of the wedding planning. It seemed like whenever he tried to bring up the topic of the wedding Terri would just blow it off. He hoped that maybe if he found a few really nice places, she might start to get into it.

He wrote down the numbers for a few different venues, hoping these would spark Terri's interest. He would do whatever it took to make her happy and be with her for the rest of his life, even if it meant spending a ridiculous amount of money on everything. He closed his laptop and sighed as he spotted Steve walking down the hall out of the corner of his eye.

"You know we have a meeting in twenty minutes…" Will called from his seat trying to get his friends attention.

Steve stopped in front of his door mortified, "Shit…we do?" he asked with a low groan.

"Yeah…" Will nodded looking up and noticing how bloodshot Steve's eyes were. "You knew that…."

"Ugh…crap.." Steve groaned.

Will looked at him more intently. He should have noticed that look, those bloodshot eyes, and the sunken and sweating face. "You're hung over." He stated simply as a matter of fact.

"Dude, don't start…" he argued weakly.

"The hell I won't…" Will said firmly as he got up and dragging his friend into his office and slamming the door. "You're a horse's ass, you can't show up to work like this, you should be smart enough to know that. We're getting assigned first cases today and hiring our assistants. Go drink a bunch of coffee and sober up before Evans sees you."

"Okay.."the extremely hung over man mumbled. "I don't even wanna know what the hell crawled up your ass and died." He added in a pissed off tone as made his way out of the room.

Will turned and sucked down the rest of the coffee from his cup, before emptying it and tossing it in the trash can. He hoped and prayed that this was not glimpse of how his day would go today.

Twenty seven year old Emma Pillsbury sprung out of bed, at the realization that her alarm had never made a sound. She looked at the time and decided that there was just no time for her to take a quick jump in the shower. She began digging madly through the still unpacked boxes of clothing.

She was desperately searching for something suitable to wear to her job interview today. She really needed this job, to get herself together and start her new life. Finally after minutes of digging around, Emma found a tight bright red pencil skirt and a black and white stripped sweater to go with it.

Emma then quickly threw her clothes and a pair of black Mary Jane high heels on before dashing out the door and to her car. She hoped that everything would go smoothly and maybe this outfit would give her just a little bit of luck, if any.

After the hour and a half long meeting, Will went back into his office with a giant file in his arms. He sat down at his desk and started reading through some of it. He figured that it was best to get started since he had been partnered up with Steve.

The case involved the smiths; they were a couple that had gotten married at the age of eighteen. But after almost ten years of constant fighting and no kids, Mr. Smith had decided to call it quits after his wife refused to check into rehab and receive help for her drinking problem.

Will sighed, it him amazed how nobody seemed to stay together anymore. It saddened him how people could just fall out of love after so many years together.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a light tapping on his door. He looked up to see a very tiny red headed woman standing there. Her skin was fair and dusted with freckles. His eyes wandered quickly to her legs, they were long, soft and milky looking and looked like they ran for miles on end. His head wandered their way back up to meet her eyes, oh wow those eyes….

"I'm Emma Pillsbury…" she said softly with a smile, as she broke him from his thoughts.

"Right.." he replied with a smile as he stood up and reached out to shake her hand. "Here for the assistant position."

Emma nodded shaking his hand and smiling back at him in return. His grip was firm, but his hand was so soft…and warm. As their eyes made contact, she noticed the color of his. They were bright and hazel, beautiful, and his smile which was slightly crooked and oh so adorable.

Will let go of her hand and offered her a seat, part of him couldn't help but watch as she crossed her legs while sitting down.

He cleared his throat as he sat on the other side of the desk. Picking up her resume he was amazed at what a hard worker she seemed to be, her reverences were incredible and everyone who had ever worked with her said that she was wonderful. But he was very surprised to discover that she had been to law school but just never finished. He wondered why not.

Will sat the several sheets of paper down before looking back up at her. Damn those eyes, beautiful, wide and brown eyes.

"Well Emma…" he started. "Everything's looks fantastic, when can you start?" he asked her.

Emma found herself beaming, "I can start tomorrow.." she told him with a confident nod.

Will chuckled a little, "That's wonderful, I will see you tommrrow morning at seven AM."

Emma stood up and smiled as she shook his hand again. "Thank you so much.." she said before turning to leave. Will couldn't help but eye her as she walked away.

"Who's the hot redhead?" Steve asked wide eyed as he popped his head in as soon as she was out of earshot.

"That…would be my new assistant." Will told him with a smirk.

"You lucky bastard…" Steve remarked in jealousy.

**Better?**


	3. Chapter 3

About two weeks had passed and Will was sitting at the kitchen table, beer in hand going through the monthly bills as he waited for Terri to come home from a dress fitting. He peeled back the seal of the envelope their credit card bill, took it out and unfolded it.

His eyes grew wide at the number that was on it. Five thousand dollars, they owed five thousand dollars. He looked closer at the items that were bought and quickly realized that none of it was for wedding stuff. Yet he swore that he hadn't seen her come home with a bag from pottery barn in while. He hadn't seen anything stuffed in_ their_ closet.

Bingo.

He got up from his chair and made his way down the hall to the guest room. After practically prying the door open with both hands, it slid back and a number of bags fell at his feet. Dishware sets, welcome mats, and glass trinkets along with many other countless and both useless things crashed to the floor at his feet.

He let out a long sigh of anger; there was no way in hell that they could afford all of this crap. But now they had to pay for it, seeing as how half of it was now broken into bits and pieces. He couldn't believe that she would do this, after he'd told her that with wedding coming, they really needed to be saving up.

He looked at the mess and began lugging boxes and bags to the living room. He made sure to put them right where she could see them when she walked in.

When he was finished adding the last and final box to the massive pile, the lock clicked in the door. Terri was finally home.

"Care to explain this?" Will asked as she walked in and stood there stunned.

I-umm..it.." she stammered.

You what?!" he snapped in a low breath.

"I…" she started again not knowing what to say. She had never expected him to find any of this, he never had before. "You were never supposed to find any of this." She told him in a rush of breath.

"Unbelievable…" Will said shaking his head in utter disbelief. "You told me, no wait…you promised me that you wouldn't spend anymore, especially with the wedding coming. You know, it almost feels like you don't want this anymore…like you don't even want to marry me."

Terri just stood there, looking at him with tears in his eyes. She couldn't seem to come up with any response to make this go away or make it better. There were things he didn't know, things that he would never understand.

"I guess I have my answer don't I?" he sneered angrily.

He brushed pasted her quickly and headed straight for the door, slamming it shut just as quickly when he left. As he walked down the hallway and out of the building, he didn't feel sad or hurt, he simply felt empty. Absolutely not a single feeling ran through his veins, he was just numb.

He went outside into the night. The fall air gave a long chill down his spine he looked up seeing a tiny star shoot across the sky.

"I wish those damned things actually worked…" he mumbled to himself.

Yet he couldn't seem to help himself. He found himself silently wishing for something, wishing for a change in his life, something new, something different, and something better.

He walked through the small parking lot to his car. Getting in he turned on the heat in an attempt to get rid of the chill that still lingered in his body and then cranked the stereo to an almost ear splitting volume in attempt to keep any feelings from clouding his head. He didn't want to do any thinking tonight.

X

Back at the apartment Terri sat on the living room floor with tears spilling in buckets from her eyes. None of this was supposed to happen, none of it. She knew that it was time, time to do something she'd been avoiding for weeks.

She slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom. She then dug out a few empty suitcases from the closet and began packing up everything that she possibly could. Once she was finished with that, she zipped them up and grabbed one last thing from inside one of the dresser drawers.

It was a small rectangular box, a box that she had refused to open for so long, for so many complicated and confusing reasons. But now, it was well past time and she knew it. She made her way down to the bathroom and took what she needed out of the box, and read the directions before using what was inside.

Three minutes later, she held the piece of plastic in her hand, and on it appeared to be a little blue plus sign. She wanted to cry again, but her eyes were dry and burning, she didn't have a single one left to shed.

She took a few big deep breaths to try and collect herself, and then grabbed her phone from her pocket, pressing a few buttons, she waited for the line connect.

"Steve?" she whispered.

**Short I know, but the epic wemma stuff is coming. **


	4. Chapter 4

Will was never a heavy drinking man, but tonight in his mind was a clear exception. He grabbed his keys and walked into Lima's local and only bar. He just wanted to numb his mind at least for a little while even though he knew the morning would bring one hell of a headache.

"Hey hot stuff." The blonde bartender called with a smirk, already getting his scotch set.

Will couldn't help but smile just a little; it was his friend Holly, his oldest friend from college next to Steve.

"Hey Holls." He said sliding into a stool at the bar and taking his glass.

"So what's got you so down, seeing as how I haven't seen you in a while?" she asked as she passed drinks across the bar. She knew that he wasn't a drinker and he only ever came in when things weren't going go.

"Nothing…" Will sighed rolling his eyes as he gently swirled the ice around in his glass.

"Bull!" Holly snapped. "Lemme guess, you and the witch got in a fight?"

He said nothing response, but shot her the dirtiest of looks as he took a sip of his drink.

"Dude, what are you even doing with her?" she groaned in frustration. Sometimes it amazed her how blindsided he could be. Especially when it came to what a horrible person Terri was.

Will was about to sit there and defend the woman he had been in love with and had loved for years. But right then, he wasn't sure if that fact still held true anymore.

"I really don't even know.." he admitted somewhat shamefully.

Holly froze, "Is my boy finally coming to his senses?" she asked him in a mocking tone.

"Holls, don't push it…" he warned before taking another sip.

"Okay, you're right." She said throwing her hands up in defense. "Not very supportive."

Holly rested her arms against the wooden frame of the bar and leaned forward.

"So.." she started, "Steve tells me you have a new assistant. Spill."

"What's there to know?" he asked finishing off his glass and sucking on an ice chunk.

"Well…" his friend teased. "She hot?"

Will nodded blushing slightly at her question, "Red head too." He added.

Holly raised her eyebrows at him and pulled his empty glass away, "Then what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Good question…" Will said leaving a couple bucks on the table as he moved to get up.

"Have fun." Holly teased in a sing song voice as she watched him leave.

"Bye Holls.." Will sighed as he went out the door.

Will walked back out to his car and got in turning the heat on. He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. Holly was right he did need to have some fun. Or maybe he just needed to talk with someone who wouldn't judge or make fun of him for the choices that he had made.

It was in that instant that Will knew where to go and who to turn to. And it sure as hell wasn't someone that he'd first expected.

XX

Emma Pillsbury was curled up on the couch with her third glass of wine, and a romance novel in hand. As she was trying to read, she found herself getting lost in the steamy details. However, she slowly starting imagining it as herself in the story, and imagined the man to be the one that she'd been lusting after more and more over the past two weeks. Her boss, Will Schuester.

As she continued reading on, her eyes fell closed as drowsiness overtook her body. She put down the book, resting it on chest as she began to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him.

She imagined that his lips would be soft and warm, that his chest was strong and broad, and that his body be sculpted with muscles in all the right places.

She thought of what it would be like to have his large hands touching her pale bare skin.

After a while, her lusty thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

Who could be looking for her at this time of night?

"Coming!" she called as she moved to get up.

She slowly walked over to the door and opened it to see Will standing there.

"Hi Emma, I'm sorry…I know it's late I ju-"

"It's fine.." she said softly cutting him off as she stepped aside. "Come in."

"Thanks." He nodded with a soft smile as they both went to sit down on the couch.

"No problem, what's up?" She asked curling a leg underneath her as she sat.

Will let out a long sigh, "I think Terri and I are done." He told her simply.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she asked with nothing but sheer concern.

"Well.." he started, "We were fighting a lot lately and she 'd snap at me for some of the most random things…and she lied to me about spending money on stuff that we couldn't even afford." He exclaimed with a groan.

Emma nodded slowly, literally hanging on his every word. She just couldn't seem to understand how someone could possibly be so awful to him.

"I think this is the right thing, I think that you deserve something better." She told him in an honest tone of voice.

"Really?" Will asked in a whisper as he moved closer. Their knees were now touching and their faces not very far apart.

Emma nodded and blushed a little as she swallowed hard. Her heart was racing and it felt as if it was going to explode from her chest at any given second.

Will smiled at her, he found her blush so adorable, hell she was adorable.

So simply unable to help himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Maybe she was it, the something different that he needed in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I'm gonna be honest, this chapter was a bitch to write. I wrote a few different versions that will never see the light of day. This is a very short filler but don't worry it's all coming together. Bare with me lovelies; I won't take so long next time! **

Emma's body radiated with heat as Will's lips touched hers. She felt her insides melting as his hands reached to wrap around her back. Everything had felt amazing and wonderful, until reality set in as he started to lean back against the couch and pull her on top of him.

"I can't..I can't do this." She whispered breathlessly as she pulled away and moved to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Will asked moving to sit back up next to her, his hazel eyes wide.

"It's just…" she started softly. "I really do like you…a lot. But you're also my boss, whom I've only known for a couple of weeks. Plus, you just barley left your fiancée…" she explained to him softly.

"So…what are you saying?" he asked her almost completely confused.

"What I'm saying is…" she began slowly. "This." She said motioning between them. "Is just way too fast, and I think that it's important that you take some time for yourself to figure out what you really want in your life. In the meantime, I will always be here to support you as your friend."

Will nodded listening to her words, feeling like such a jackass for what he had done a few moments ago.

"I'm so sorry Emma." He groaned rubbing his temples. "You're right…I never should have done that."

"No…Don't be sorry." She said softly placing a hand on his back comfortingly. "You're probably hurt and confused it's perfectly understandable,"

Will sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I feel like such ass."

"Stop it." Emma whispered," You are not, just confused. Now, if you need a place to stay tonight this couch is pretty comfortable." She told him.

He grinned a little a chuckled softly, "Thank you, I think I just might have to take you up on that offer."

The redhead smiled back at him and stood up, "I'll go grab you some blankets."

XXX

"Ter?" Steve asked in a drunken slur as he answered the phone.

"Yeah." She assured him with a loud sniffle.

"What's up?" he mumbled, "You miss me yet?" he teased.

"No you idiot!" she scoffed loudly, "I just wanted to tell you….I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

"How the hell is that possible?!" he stammered

"Well…considering we were drunk every time you and I got together, it's very possible."

Steve sighed, "Can't you just pass it off as Will's kid?" he groaned.

"No I can't…I haven't slept with him in months you know that! And no I can't have sex with him and then try to pass it off, he isn't that stupid." She snapped loudly.

"Fuck." Steve muttered under his breath, "Well, what do expect me to do?"

"Terri sighed bitterly, "You know what I really don't even know. I don't know why I even bothered to call you." She yelled before hanging up. She then gripped her phone tightly in her hand, before throwing it full force against the wall and watching it smash into pieces.

She had no idea what to do now except get the hell out of Lima.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
